


A Kind of Madness

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Eddie spend the day together, hanging like they used to when they were younger. They drink, play with cars, talk about boys, and get high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been hanging out in my hard drive for a couple of weeks because I couldn't get the ending right. Finally, I just chopped off the last page and a half and that seems to have worked out. 
> 
> I am still working on my WIPs, never fear. I just got waylaid by another story idea that refuses to let go. Once I get that one done, it'll be back to our regularly scheduled porn. Or whatever.

It was a quiet Saturday, and for once, Howard didn’t have anything that needed his immediate attention. Not really. Yes, there were a few projects he should get done, but they could wait until tomorrow, or even Monday. He poured himself another cup of coffee and was just about to ask Jarvis to make him a sandwich for lunch when Eddie came into the kitchen and sat down next to him. Eddie looked a bit rough, like he'd had a bad night. Howard considered asking him what was wrong, but changed his mind at the last minute. Eddie would tell him when he was ready and not a minute sooner. 

"Where's your boy toy?" Eddie asked, stealing Howard's cup and wincing after a sip. "Jesus, you sure you have enough sugar in this?'

Howard took his cup back and glared. "Don't call him that. He has a name." 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Right, right, sorry. Where's *Steve*? Boy Scout meeting?"

He felt a flicker of annoyance, which he didn't bother to tamp down. "You're not funny. He's at home. His mom's sick and he's taking care of her."

"Well, isn't that sweet," Eddie said, sarcastically.

"Not everyone has a screwed up relationship with their parents, Eddie. Sarah's a good mother; they watch out for each other. Now if I were you, I'd drop it. I'm still pissed at you for trying to buy off Steve." 

"You wouldn't have been pissed at me if he'd taken the money." Eddie crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Well, he didn't. And contrary to popular belief, I know what the fuck I'm doing. This isn't my first relationship, Eddie. It's not even my fifth relationship. I know what to watch out for and I know how to take care of myself. So back the fuck off!"

"Fine, fine, it's dropped." Eddie held up his hands in surrender, but Howard knew that wasn’t the end of it. 

Howard took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he took a sip of coffee; maybe he should spend some time in his workshop today; blow off some steam.

Eddie tilted his head and gave Howard a long, considering look. "What are you doing today, Howie?"

"I've got a couple of projects due by next—" he started, and then was abruptly cut off by Eddie leaning over and flicking his nose, hard. He jerked back, covering his nose. "Ow, shit! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, let's try this again." Eddie did not sound or look sorry at all. "*What* are we doing today, Howie?"

Howard stared at Eddie, who stared back. After a moment, he sighed and he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I don't know, Eddie. What are we doing today?"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Eddie smiled and slung an arm around Howard's shoulders. "We are grabbing a couple of beers and you're gonna show me that new Roadster you bought."

He could protest, he really could, but honestly, that sounded like fun. And he hadn't really spent much time with Eddie, work and the Expo kept getting in the way. "Okay, okay. Let me grab a couple of beers."

"It's not going to be that micro-brewed shit, is it?"

Howard rolled his eyes. "No. You got a problem with Guinness?" 

"Only if it's served cold." Eddie tousled Howard's hair, like he did when they were kids. He knew that Howard hated that. 

"Then you can wait until yours has warmed up, jackass." Howard shoved him hard, in retaliation, and Eddie stumbled off the stool, cursing.

"Don't think I won't get you back for that." Eddie grinned.

"Don't think I care." Howard grinned back and went to the fridge to grab the beer.

***** 

"A 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster," Eddie said, with awe in his voice, as they peered at the engine. "What made you buy it? 

"Dad had one." Howard smiled and patted the car affectionately. 

"It's in bad shape." 

"Yeah, but I'll get her running again soon enough. She just needs a little love." He sighed and stretched. 

"You gonna ask Tony to help you rebuild it?" Eddie leaned against the car and took a swig of his beer.

"I hadn't planned on it." There was a bit of grease on his palm; he wiped it off on a rag.

"You should." Eddie got a far away look in his eyes. "That's the only good memory I have of the old man, you know. The both of us working on his cars." 

"I'm not Dad," he said, more forcefully than he wanted to.

Eddie blinked rapidly and glanced at him. "I know that, Howie. But just because you're not an abusive asshole doesn't mean your relationship with Tony couldn't use some work."

"Eddie—"

"Look, I know this is none of my business, but I love the kid. And I know you love him too. And I see him struggling, I see him looking to you for more than what you give him." Eddie put his hand on Howard's shoulder. "He needs you, Howie. Just give him something."

Howard crossed his arms over his chest and gave Eddie a cold look. "You done?"

"Yeah," Eddie sighed. "I'm done." 

"Good." He finished his beer, then opened another one.

"Alright, let's talk about something else." Eddie smiled mischievously. 

Howard felt his stomach drop because he loved his brother, he really did, but Eddie was such a fucking shit-stirrer. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Show me the ring."

He stared at Eddie and blinked because he had no idea what Eddie was talking about. "What ring?"

Eddie nudged his shoulder. "The engagement ring you bought your jailbait boyfriend. Let me see it." 

"Jesus, Eddie, Steve's seventeen. He's still in high school!" Howard's stomach clenched and he fought the urge to fidget.

Eddie narrowed his eyes. "Is it in your workshop."

"I don't—"

"How long had you been dating Maria before you bought her an engagement ring, Howie?" Eddie asked. 

"That’s not—" He would have said more, but Eddie covered his mouth. 

"How. Long." Eddie let his hand drop. 

For a moment, Howard considers not responding, but Eddie looked at him steadily. "Six months. Which doesn’t mean a damn thing!"

"Six months," Eddie repeated. "And three months before that I was getting calls from you about the hot girl you were going to marry. How she was so rad—"

"I *never* used “rad”."

"Also, bangin’." Eddie smirked and Howard felt himself blush. "But you were doing a lot of coke back then, so I forgave you the slang, Howie."

"I hate you."

"Aww, baby brother, I know you don't." He patted Howard on the cheek. "You probably bought Steve a ring the day after the first time you two made love. So let me see it."

Howard crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the car. "I haven't bought a ring," he said smugly. 

Eddie was quiet for a few moments, then he laughed. "Oh my god, you're actually going to repurpose Grandma Stark's wedding set." Howard scowled and Eddie laughed even harder. "Have you cast them or is it still in the planning stages?"

"I'm not—I haven't—I was just toying with the idea, okay. I was bored and… and I needed something to do." He threw up his arms, feeling anxious and like he's about to explode because Eddie could really fuck this up. "He's still in fucking high school, Eddie. And I don't even know that I want to get remarried. So you can't say anything. Not to anybody."

"Howie, jeez. Relax, will you." He grabbed Howard by the shoulders. "I won't say anything, I promise."

Howard took a deep breath. "He just… he's young. I know he's young and I love him. I don't want… I just want to… I love him."

"I know you do," Eddie said softly. "I know. Look, why don't I go upstairs and grab us another couple of beers."

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good." He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes. 

"I'll be right back." 

Howard slumped back against the roadster and sighed. He loved his brother, but fuck, Eddie drove him crazy, too. After a few minutes, he grabbed a wrench from his toolbox and tinkered with the engine. 

When Eddie finally came back down to the garage, he wasn't holding any bottles of beer.

"Don't tell me you forgot what you went up for," he said, wiping his hands.

"No, I just decided to bring something even better." Eddie held up a baggie.

Howard's eyes went wide and he groaned. "Eddie, what the hell! Goddammit, what are you doing with that?"

"What do you think I'm doing with it?"

"I have two teenagers in the house, Eddie. Two! And you bring that shit in here?"

"Okay, first of all, I would *never* give this to Tony or Steve. I keep it safely tucked away, alright. Second of all, I know for a fact that when you were seventeen you were doing a hell of a lot of more than pot." 

"Exactly. Which means I know from first hand experience what a dangerous route that is." Jesus, he should have known. He should have gone through Eddie's luggage.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "It's pot, not coke, not heroin, not meth. Relax."

He sighed and glared at Eddie. "I'm not smoking with you."

"Okay. More for me." 

***** 

Howard was on the floor of the kitchen, giggling, as Jarvis tried to take the flour canister from Eddie, who was holding onto it very tightly. It was hilarious.

"Jarvis, no, no, it's okay Really, it's good. I know how to bake. I do it *all* the time." Eddie pulled on the canister.

"I'm sure you do, sir. But I must insist that you allow *me* to make your cookies." Jarvis would not let go.

"Howie, tell him that I can make cookies. Tell him!" Eddie walked back until he could nudge Howard in the ribs with his foot.

Howard took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but the canister popped open, spilling flour *everywhere*. He lost it again. He curled up into a little ball and laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

"It's okay, Jarvis, I can clean this up. Hey, asshole, help me clean up this mess. I was making the cookies for you." Eddie kicked his legs. "Come on!"

Howard shook his head and buried his face in his hands. 

Eddie let out an annoyed huff and a moment later, he flopped on the floor next to Howard. "You are so drunk and so high."

He took a couple of gasping breaths, and looked up at Eddie, who made a face. He broke out into another fit of giggles, pressing his face into Eddie's thigh to muffle them.

The door to the kitchen swung open with a creak and Steve said, "Jesus, what happened here?"

Howard lifted his head and looked over at the door. Steve and Tony stood there, eyes wide in surprise.

"Sirs," Jarvis said, in evident relief. "Thank goodness you've come."

"Uh oh, we're in trouble now, Howie." Eddie poked him in the ribs and Howard sputtered.

Tony squatted in front of them and stared. "What's up with you two?"

"What's going on?" Steve asked Jarvis. "Wh—"

"Oh my god, they're high!" Tony laughed and pulled out his phone. "Oh, I have to get this on video."

"High? What—Tony, no! Put that way! Now!" Steve glared until Tony rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Wow, I can see why you're doing him, Howie. That was hot."

Howard sniggered, then giggled, and finally began to laugh again. Eddie laughed too. 

"Sirs, please take them to bed," Jarvis said. "Please." 

"You grab your uncle, Tony. I've got Howard."

"Oh man." Tony laughed, pulling Eddie to his feet. "This is fantastic! The blackmail potential alone is—Oh! I'm getting my car back!"


End file.
